Sesame Street die-cast cars (Hasbro/Playskool)
The first line of Sesame Street die-cast cars was made by Hasbro in 1981. When Hasbro acquired Playskool in 1985, the line continued under the Playskool label. In 1992, the toys were rebranded under the Child Dimension label, and again under the Kid Dimension label from 1993 to 1995. Starting in 1996, a similar line of Sesame Street cars was released by Tyco/Matchbox, and continued under the Fisher-Price label. 1981 The original line included six cars: * Bert's Pigeon Patrol Wagon * Big Bird Convertible * Cookie Monster Express * Ernie's Fire Engine * Grover's Helicopter * Oscar the Grouch Trash Can Roadster Ernie's Fire Engine is the only car to remain continuously in production from the first set of cars in 1981 until the end of the line in 1995. Image:Bertspigeonpatrol1.jpg|Bert's Pigeon Patrol Wagon File:Bertspigeonpatrol2.jpg Image:Bigbirdconvertible2.jpg|Big Bird Convertible Image:Bigbirdconvertible3.jpg Image:Cookiemonsterexpress2.jpg|Cookie Monster Express Image:Erniesfireengine2.jpg|Ernie's Fire Engine Image:Grovershelicopter1.jpg|Grover's Helicopter Image:Oscartrashcanroadster1.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Trash Can Roadster pigeon patrol 6.jpg Image:Bigbirdconvertible1.jpg Image:Cookiemonsterexpress1.jpg Image:Erniesfireengine1.jpg grovers helcopter.jpg oscar roadster.jpg 1982 Hasbro added six cars to the line in 1982, and a Sesame Street Car Case that could fit all 12 cars. Count von Count, Herry Monster and Mr. Snuffleupagus cars were added. Herry's car and Snuffy's boat were only produced for this line, and were retired by 1985. * Bert's Pigeon Patrol Wagon * Big Bird Convertible * Big Bird Mail Truck (new) * Cookie Monster Dessert Delivery (new) * Cookie Monster Express * Count's Countmobile (new) * Ernie's Fire Engine * Grover's Helicopter * Herry Monster Gym-Mobile (new) * Oscar the Grouch Trash Can Roadster * Oscar the Grouch Trash Delivery (new)` * Snuffle-upagus Dingy (new) Image:Hasbro1982card.jpg Image:Bigbirdmailtruck2.jpg|Big Bird Mail Truck Image:Bigbirdmailtruck3.jpg Image:Cookiemonsterdessertdelivery.jpg|Cookie Monster Dessert Delivery Image:Countscountmobile2.jpg|Count's Countmobile Image:Countscountmobile3.jpg Image:Herrysgymmobile2.jpg|Herry Monster Gym-Mobile Image:Herrysgymmobile3.jpg Image:Oscartrashdelivery2.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Trash Delivery Image:Oscartrashdelivery3.jpg Image:Snuffleupagusdingy2.jpg|Snuffle-upagus Dingy Image:Snuffleupagusdingy3.jpg Image:Snuffleupagusdingy4.jpg Image:Bigbirdsmailtruck1.jpg dessert car.jpg Image:Countscountmobile1.jpg Image:Herrysgymmobile1.jpg oscar trash delivery.jpg Image:Snuffleupagusdingy1.jpg Image:Carcase1.jpg|Sesame Street Car Case Image:Carcase2.jpg 1983 In 1983, Hasbro made a track playset for the cars, Big Bird's Around Town Roadway. The set has 20 parts, including a roadway track for toy cars, flats representing scenery on Sesame Street, trees, and the famous Sesame Street signpost. The track came packaged with the Big Bird Convertible car. aroundtown0.jpg around town 1.jpg around town 3.jpg around town 4.jpg around town 5.jpg around town 6.jpg around town 7.jpg around town 8.jpg 1985 In 1985, Hasbro continued the line under the Playskool label. Three new cars were added, and several were retired. Playskool also began selling sets of three cars as "Sesame Street Mini Muppet Motorcade". The line now included 10 cars. * Bert's Pigeon Patrol Wagon * Bert's Taxicab (new) * Big Bird Convertible * Big Bird's Popcorn Machine (new) * Cookie Monster Dessert Delivery * Cookie Monster Express * Count's Countmobile * Ernie's Fire Engine * Grover's Speedster (new) * Oscar the Grouch Trash Delivery Big Bird Mail Truck, Grover's Helicopter, Herry Monster Gym-Mobile, Oscar the Grouch Trash Can Roadster and Snuffle-upagus Dingy were retired from the line. Image:Bertstaxicab2.jpg|Bert's Taxicab Image:Bigbirdspopcornmachine2.jpg|Big Bird's Popcorn Machine Image:Groversspeedster1.jpg|Grover's Speedster Image:Groversspeedster2.jpg Image:Bertstaxicab1.jpg Image:Bigbirdspopcornmachine1.jpg playskool 1985 die-cast car grover's speedster.jpg Image:1985 motorcade.jpg|Mini Muppet Motorcade Image:1985 motorcade 2.jpg Image:1985 motorcade 3.jpg 1986 In 1986, Playskool added six new cars to the set, making a total of 16: * Bert's Pigeon Patrol Wagon * Bert's School Bus (new) * Bert's Taxicab * Big Bird Convertible * Big Bird's Dump Truck (new) * Big Bird's Popcorn Machine * Cookie Monster's Cookie Mixer (new) * Cookie Monster Dessert Delivery * Cookie Monster Express * Count's Countmobile * Ernie's Fire Engine * Ernie's Sports Car (new) * Grover's Airplane (new) * Grover's Speedster * Oscar the Grouch's Bulldozer (new) * Oscar the Grouch Trash Delivery Image:Hasbro1986card.jpg Image:Bertsschoolbus2.jpg|Bert's School Bus Image:Bigbirdbuilders1.jpg|Big Bird's Dump Truck Image:Cookiemixer2.jpg|Cookie Monster's Cookie Mixer Image:Erniessportscar1.jpg|Ernie's Sports Car Image:Groversairplane2.jpg|Grover's Airplane Image:Oscarsbulldozer2.jpg|Oscar the Grouch's Bulldozer Image:Oscarsbulldozer3.jpg Image:Bertsschoolbus1.jpg Image:Bigbirdsdumptruck2.jpg Image:Cookiemixer1.jpg Image:Erniessportscar2.jpg Image:Groversairplane1.jpg Image:Oscarsbulldozer1.jpg 1987 In 1987, Playskool released six new cars: * Bert's School Bus * Bert's Snow Plow (new) * Bert's Taxicab * Big Bird Convertible * Big Bird's Dump Truck * Big Bird's Music Car (new) * Big Bird's Popcorn Machine * Cookie Monster's Cookie Mixer * Cookie Monster Dessert Delivery * Cookie Monster Express * Cookie Monster Van (new) * Count's Countmobile * Ernie's Fire Engine * Ernie's Sports Car * Ernie's Tub Car (new) * Grover's Airplane * Grover's Prairie Wagon (new) * Oscar the Grouch's Bulldozer * Oscar's Junk Yard Heap (new) * Oscar the Grouch Trash Delivery Bert's Pigeon Patrol Wagon and Grover's Speedster were retired, making a total of 20 cars. Image:Bertssnowplow.jpg|Bert's Snow Plow Image:Bigbirdsmusiccar2.jpg|Big Bird's Music Car Image:Cookiemonstervan1.jpg|Cookie Monster Van Image:Cookiemonstervan2.jpg Image:Cookiemonstervan3.jpg Image:Cookiemonstervan4.jpg Image:Erniestubcar1.jpg|Ernie's Tub Car Image:Groversprairiewagon2.jpg|Grover's Prairie Wagon Image:Groversprairiewagon3.jpg Image:Oscarstrashdelivery1.jpg|Oscar's Junk Yard Heap Image:Oscarstrashdelivery2.jpg hasbro playskool 1987 die-cast car bert snowplow.jpg Image:1987 music car.jpg Image:Cookiemonstervan5.jpg Image:Groversprairiewagon1.jpg Image:Oscarsjunkyardheap3.jpg 1992 In 1992, Hasbro reissued the toys under the Child Dimension label. No new cars were added, but the line was cut from 20 cars in the 1987 set to only 8 cars: * Bert's School Bus * Big Bird's Dump Truck * Cookie Monster's Cookie Mixer * Ernie's Fire Truck * Ernie's Sports Car * Grover's Airplane * Oscar's Bulldozer * Oscar's Junk Yard Heap Die-cast_cars_1992_child_dimension_package.jpg kid d ernie fire truck.jpg child dimension die-cast ernie sports car.jpg kidd d oscar's bulldozer.jpg kid d cookie mosnter dessert delivery.jpg 1993 In 1993, now under the Kid Dimension label, Hasbro released its first Elmo car, which was actually a previously released car with a different character. The line now included 9 cars. * Elmo's Taxi Cab (previously Bert's Taxicab) elmo taxicab 1.jpg elmo taxicab 2.jpg File:Elmo_taxicab_card.jpg kid dimension die-cast car package.jpg 1994 In 1994, Hasbro released three more new versions of previously released cars, with Elmo and Zoe taking the place of Bert, Grover and Big Bird. Bert's School Bus, Grover's Airplane and Oscar's Junk Yard Heap were removed from the line, keeping the total at 9 cars. The new cars: * Elmo's Flyer (previously Grover's Airplane) * Elmo's Fun Bus (was Bert's School Bus) * Zoe's Melody Mobile (was Big Bird's Music Car) kid dimension 1994 die-cast elmo's fun bus 1.jpg|Elmo's Fun Bus zoe melody mobile 1.jpg|Zoe's Melody Mobile zoe melody mobile 2.jpg zoe melody mobile.jpg 1994 kid dimension back.jpg 1995 In 1995, Zoe's Melody Mobile was replaced by Elmo's Melody Mobile. This was the final line for Hasbro; in 1996, the Sesame Street die-cast car line moved to Tyco and Fisher-Price. playskool 1995 catalog die-cast vehicle cars set 2.jpg|The 1995 set, including the new car, Elmo's Melody Mobile The final line of 9 cars was: * Big Bird's Dump Truck * Cookie Monster's Cookie Mixer * Ernie's Fire Truck * Ernie's Sports Car * Elmo's Flyer * Elmo's Fun Bus * Elmo's Melody Mobile * Elmo's Taxi Cab * Oscar's Bulldozer Complete list * Bert's Pigeon Patrol Wagon (1981-1986) * Bert's School Bus (1986-1993) * Bert's Snow Plow (1987) * Bert's Taxicab (1985-1987) * Big Bird Convertible (1981-1987) * Big Bird's Dump Truck (1986-1995) * Big Bird Mail Truck (1982) * Big Bird's Music Car (1987) * Big Bird's Popcorn Machine (1985-1987) * Cookie Monster's Cookie Mixer (1986-1995) * Cookie Monster Dessert Delivery (1982-1987) * Cookie Monster Express (1981-1987) * Cookie Monster Van (1987) * Count's Countmobile (1982-1987) * Elmo's Flyer (1994-1995) * Elmo's Fun Bus (1994-1995) * Elmo's Melody Mobile (1995) * Elmo's Taxi Cab (1993-1995) * Ernie's Fire Engine (1981-1995) * Ernie's Sports Car (1986-1995) * Ernie's Tub Car (1987) * Grover's Airplane (1986-1993) * Grover's Helicopter (1981-1982) * Grover's Prairie Wagon (1987) * Grover's Speedster (1985-1986) * Herry Monster Gym-Mobile (1982) * Oscar the Grouch's Bulldozer (1986-1995) * Oscar's Junk Yard Heap (1987-1993) * Oscar the Grouch Trash Can Roadster (1981-1982) * Oscar the Grouch Trash Delivery (1982-1987) * Snuffle-upagus Dingy (1982) * Zoe's Melody Mobile (1994) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Toys Category:Hasbro Category:Playskool Category:Die-cast Cars